Harry Potter Last Desendents
by GIRL AUTHORity
Summary: It's centuries after the famous Harry Potter has defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry, Ron, and Hermione has long since died (of natural causes) and the new generations of wizards and witches are arriving. Lucas, Adrienne, and Jack arrive at Hogwarts, and discover secrets about their past. A new villain arises, and now that they've discovered their past, they're after the trio.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: The Last Descendants

Chapter One

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

Lucas flinched, completely messing up the spell he was attempting to do. "Come on! Why do you always mess me up!" he grumbled.

"Well, I'm just saying, that spell is really bad. I'm not even sure if the Headmaster will even recognize that one!" Adrienne pointed out. "Honestly, we're going to be arriving at Hogwarts in about, I dunno, two-three hours?" she checked her watch. "Yeah. about that."

"Stop being so snotty, Adrienne," mumbled Jack. "It's not Lucas's fault he sucks at magic."

"Your comment isn't that helpful," complained Lucas.

"Hey, I'm just saying!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. He had just met Jack and Adrienne on the train, and they were fairly annoying sometimes.

"Oh, please. Just ride the train peacefully. Maybe if we got enough foul Bertie Bott's, it would be enough for you two to quiet down!" Adrienne grumbled.

"Oof. Harsh. I'm not sure if the Headmistress will like that… maybe you would get expelled for more trouble-making, all of you. That would be amazing!" a voice said. Jack, Lucas, and Adrienne all turned and saw a girl with dark, dark hair and icy blue eyes.

"What's up with you?" Lucas asked coldly.

She rolled her eyes. "I am Viola Angello, first-born of Magnus and Ariella Angello."

"No need for that huge announcement," mumbled Jack.

Lucas could tell that Jack and Adrienne didn't like this Viola girl, and, frankly, neither did he. She reminded him of that dark wizard who had been defeated centuries ago, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, when he was a child. Tom Riddle, that was his name. Miserable, cruel, and foul. Lucas had read in a book that he had been killed by an eighteen-year-old kid named Harry Potter. He was still a huge legend, centuries and centuries after.

He was interrupted from his thinking when Adrienne said coldly, "So, were you looking for a seat, Viola? Because we're all full."

Viola made a sour face. "Why would I sit with you, half-blood? Or Mr. Harry Potter enthusiast? Or this pig, who, if you haven't noticed, has five packages of Chocolate Frogs on his lap?"

She smirked, and for good measure, cast a disarming spell on Jack, with a cocky, "Expelliarmus!" and walked away.

"Mental. What spell were you trying to do then, Lucas?" Jack continued, grasping for his wand on the floor.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, they were greeted by a tall man who was calling loudly, "First years over here! First years, this way!" Adrienne, Lucas, and Jack glanced at each other before following the man. He led the first years down a narrow, winding path. Lucas heard many yelps and cries of "Oh!" as the other students tripped. They stopped, and Lucas heard many kids in front of him let out a loud "Ooh!"

They had arrived at a huge lake, with boats lined on the dock. "Everyone get a boat," the man said.

Adrienne, Lucas, and Jack all got into a boat and started heading toward the great castle of Hogwarts.

"Woah, look!" said Adrienne excitedly. "Look! There's a giant squid! Cool!"

"Blimey, look at it!"

"Wow, it's big!"

The giant squid had, by now, noticed the attention and was doing a bunch of flips and splashing a bunch of kids.

"Eeew!"

"What now, Lucas?"Adrienne asked.

"The squid splashed me!" Lucas complained.

Lucas was covered with slimy seaweed, and wet from head to toe.

"It'll be fine, Luc." Jack comforted.

"What is up with that nickname, Jack! Luc! Seriously! Should I start calling you Ja now!" Lucas exclaimed

"Jeez! Fine, I won't call you that! Blimey, you seem grumpy today." Jack responded.

"Sorry. For some reason my head hurts." Lucas whispered, rubbing his temples.

"Well, it's probably because you're tired from this long day, or something." Adreinne suggested

"Or something." Luke mumbled.

They all jumped when their boats hit the docks. They hopped off their boats and headed to the Great Hall for sorting.

"We are heading to the Great Hall for sorting, children, so please remember no fooling around, no talking, no making fun of other people, and most importantly listen to the professor!" Echoed the voice of a witch. She had jet-black hair, wore deep purple robes made of velvet, and a pointy navy blue hat.

"I am Professor Copper. I expect you all to behave with utmost respect to all of our authority figures. Now, come on, you're going to be sorted now."

She them down a corridor and up the stairs.

They arrived at two huge golden doors, which were wide open. The Great Hall was decorated beautifully for the first day, with intricate banners of a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake above each table. There were candles floating in the air, and the ceiling was bewitched to look like a night sky, displaying all the constellations in glowing golden.

"Now, here is the Great Hall. Over there is the Headmaster, Professor Dankworth." She pointed to an old man, with a long, curly white beard and robes the color of a dandelion.

She then motioned to a brown, pointed, wrinkly hat perched on a stool. "This is the Sorting Hat. When it is placed on your head, it will see your personality and sort you into your correct house."

The Hat began to stir. Suddenly, the wrinkles in the hat formed a face. "Ello, children." the Hat rasped. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" The Sorting Hat had a gruff voice, but it seemed very excited indeed.

"Ready to be sorted, eh? Well….

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your robes black,_

_Your top hats_ _sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Great Hall erupted into clapping and the occasional whoop from a particularly excited student.

"Quiet now!" Professor Copper called. "Good. Now, when I call your name, step up and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted."

Lucas glanced at Adrienne and Jack. He hoped they would all be in the same house. Just not Slytherin, he thought. Just not Slytherin.

"Emila Brone!" Professor Copper called.

Emila looked very nervous as she slowly made her way towards the stool. When the Hat was placed on her head, out came a loud, "_AHA!" _from the Hat, making Emila flinch.

"_AHA! _Oh-ho, do I know where to put you! You're a full, one hundred percent, certified,

**HUFFLEPUFF!**"

Emila's face slowly spread with a wide smile. She slid off the stool, placed the Hat back, and skipped excitedly to the Hufflepuff table.

That went on for a little while, and Lucas was starting to let his mind wander. _This is boring, _he thought. _I want some potatoes. _

"Mr. Lucas!" a voice cut through his thoughts. "I have been calling you to come up and be sorted!" Professor Copper's face was red with annoyance and anger.

Lucas flushed. "Sorry," he said in a small voice.

She sighed. "Well, come on! You've already wasted enough time, step up here and get sorted."

"You really _ought _to pay attention more, Lucas." Adrienne whispered as he walked by. Lucas gave her a death stare, and she kept her mouth quiet.

He tried not to flinch as the Hat that could read minds and emotions plopped over his head. He tried not to think of anything embarrassing, but all that was on his mind were potatoes.

"Hm… you have a good mind… and a lot of compassion… and hunger. For both knowledge, and, apparently, potatoes."

Everyone laughed, and Lucas flushed even redder.

"Well… you are very smart, and you have no trouble seeking what you want… hm… where to put you… Slytherin might be good…"

_No! NO! Anything but Slytherin! Not Slytherin!_

"Are you sure?"

_Yes!_

"Well then, how about… **GRYFFINDOR!**"

The Hall cheered and clapped, all except for Viola and her friends, and the Slytherin table. Lucas didn't mind. He strode in pride and sat down proudly with his fellow Gryffindors.

To Lucas's delight, Jack and Adrienne were also in Gryffindor with him!  
When the Sorting Ceremony had concluded, the Headmaster clapped his hands.

"Let the feast begin!"


	2. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Some people are cussing to me, telling me to get on with the story. It is really disrespectful to me and I would like it to stop. I understand you guys like one of my stories but I have a lot of stories I work on and I can't just work on one story because people want me to. **

**I have fourteen different stories I need to update once in a while. I am sure you can wait for me to update it. If you are unable, you can read one of my other fourteen stories. We are not the only writer on all of fanfiction! **

**So if you are one of the ones cursing, please take notice of this note. For those of you who aren't, sorry but I needed to tell the people who are to stop.**

**Now you may go on and read!**

**GIRL AUTHORity**


End file.
